


like this

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: in every universe [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally posted 4/7/15 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4271898/chapters/9674016/">here</a>)</p><p>It’s a bit hard to forget the pretty guy that literally ran into him, but Phil manages after a couple days.<br/>Until he runs into him again.</p><p><b>24</b>. literally bumping into each other au</p>
            </blockquote>





	like this

**Author's Note:**

> _[duplighoul asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/123236358438/): 24 phan where dan is Literally one of those ppl phil talks abt in his vlogs and phil ends up with his number later somehow (??) (he's very confused by this too bc what. *what.*) (bonus points if phil loses dans number without realizing and dan bumping into him Literally a few days later and bein like "m8 y wont u text me :////" but bein lowkey emo abt it)_

“Excuse m- oh _shit_ , sorry.”

Phil runs into people a lot, true, but colliding headfirst into someone running up the down escalator is a new one. He was headed down to the tube when he was run into by someone going the opposite direction, trying to bolt up the stairs before getting sucked back down again.

“Sorry, yeah, that’s my fault,” the person continues, “but I guess that’s what I get for trying to cheat the system.”

“What?” Phil’s hands go out automatically to grab the person’s elbows when more people get onto the escalator behind them and they run out of space on the small step.

He looks up to see the man who ran into him is taller than he would have guess, taller than even him, and is wearing a fancy looking leather jacket. They’re standing nose to nose and Phil dimly notices he has really pretty eyes. Actually, on second thought, he had a really pretty everything, and now Phil was probably staring.

“I was trying to cheat the system and get to the top faster by running up the empty down escalator,” Phil barely registers what the man is saying, “but then you showed up and now I’m stuck riding down in shame. All that exertion for nothing.”

“Why would that be faster?” Phil asks, still holding onto the stranger’s elbows. He figures it’s okay as long as the man has his hands resting on Phil’s chest.

“I don’t know,” he shakes his head, almost knocking his head into Phil’s, “but it brought me to you, so it can’t be all that bad.”

Phil feels his own eyes get wide but before he can stammer out anything the man continues, “Yikes, sorry, that was terrible, I’m just gonna…”

They were almost at the bottom of the escalator and as soon as he feasibly can, the man jumps the last two steps and runs back around to the up escalator.

“Goodbye cute guy!” He passes Phil on his way running up the opposite escalator. “Fuck, I did it again, I’m sorry.”

Phil never even got his name.

<+><+><+>

It’s a bit hard to forget the pretty guy that literally ran into him, but Phil manages after a couple days. It doesn’t even occur to him to think of how soft his hair looked or how warm his hands were the next time Phil gets on the train.

Until he runs into him again.

It’s Phil’s fault this time. He wasn’t quite aware of his surroundings as he got in the carriage, instead looking down to make sure he didn’t step on anyone’s feet. Of course, in trying to avoid one kind of collision, he ends up with another.

“Watch it! Oh, it’s you again.”

Once the stars behind his eyes dissipate, Phil sees he’s walked right into the same man, wearing a different leather jacket but just as pretty as before.

“We’ve got to stop running into each other like this,” Phil says. He’s just as unprepared the second time, but he wants to make sure he actually says something before they lose each other again.

The man smiles and just when Phil thought he couldn’t get any prettier, it turns out he has a dimple and it’s absolutely gorgeous. Phil can’t help but smile back and they stand like that for a few moments before the door beeps and the man realizes he’s standing in the way.

“Literally,” he says, backing out of the carriage. “Hey, text me, alright? I’m starting to feel a little embarrassed.”

“I don’t have your number though,” Phil sticks his hand in the door as it starts to close, causing it to beep angrily at him again.

“Yeah, you do,” the man keeps walking backwards into the crowded terminal, smirking slightly. “It’s in your pocket, has been all week.”

“When did you…?”

The crowd becomes too thick to see him as Phil digs through the receipts and candy wrappers in his jacket pocket. Luckily it’s the same one as he was wearing before and he finds an unfamiliar piece of paper, unfolding it to see a string of numbers scribbled on one side with some writing beneath it.

> _this is probably really awkward but i saw you on the sidewalk earlier and i really wanted to talk to you.  
>  sorry, dan_

He pulls out his phone and starts typing before the train even pulls out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like it tbh. and this is _way_ longer than i thought this was when i was writing it, haha, oops.
> 
> prompt me here or on tumblr if you wanna see more of these!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
